1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor device manufacturing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling a fabrication process based on a measured electrical characteristic.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a constant drive within the semiconductor industry to increase the quality, reliability and throughput of integrated circuit devices, e.g., microprocessors, memory devices, and the like. This drive is fueled by consumer demands for higher quality computers and electronic devices that operate more reliably. These demands have resulted in a continual improvement in the manufacture of semiconductor devices, e.g., transistors, as well as in the manufacture of integrated circuit devices incorporating such transistors. Additionally, reducing the defects in the manufacture of the components of a typical transistor also lowers the overall cost per transistor as well as the cost of integrated circuit devices incorporating such transistors.
Generally, a set of processing steps is performed on a lot of wafers using a variety of processing tools, including photolithography steppers, etch tools, deposition tools, polishing tools, rapid thermal processing tools, implantation tools, etc. The technologies underlying semiconductor processing tools have attracted increased attention over the last several years, resulting in substantial refinements. However, despite the advances made in this area, many of the processing tools that are currently commercially available suffer certain deficiencies. In particular, such tools often lack advanced process data monitoring capabilities, such as the ability to provide historical parametric data in a user-friendly format, as well as event logging, real-time graphical display of both current processing parameters and the processing parameters of the entire run, and remote, i.e., local site and worldwide, monitoring. These deficiencies can engender non-optimal control of critical processing parameters, such as throughput, accuracy, stability and repeatability, processing temperatures, mechanical tool parameters, and the like. This variability manifests itself as within-run disparities, run-to-run disparities and tool-to-tool disparities that can propagate into deviations in product quality and performance, whereas an ideal monitoring and diagnostics system for such tools would provide a means of monitoring this variability, as well as providing means for optimizing control of critical parameters.
One technique for improving the operation of semiconductor processing line includes using a factory wide control system to automatically control the operation of the various processing tools. The manufacturing tools communicate with a manufacturing framework or a network of processing modules. Each manufacturing tool is generally connected to an equipment interface. The equipment interface is connected to a machine interface which facilitates communications between the manufacturing tool and the manufacturing framework. The machine interface can generally be part of an advanced process control (APC) system. The APC system initiates a control script based upon a manufacturing model, which can be a software program that automatically retrieves the data needed to execute a manufacturing process. Often, semiconductor devices are staged through multiple manufacturing tools for multiple processes, generating data relating to the quality of the processed semiconductor devices.
During the fabrication process various events may take place that affect the performance of the devices being fabricated. That is, variations in the fabrication process steps result in device performance variations. Factors, such as feature critical dimensions, doping levels, contact resistance, particle contamination, etc., all may potentially affect the end performance of the device. Various tools in the processing line are controlled in accordance with performance models to reduce processing variation. Commonly controlled tools include photolithography steppers, polishing tools, etching tools, and deposition tools. Pre-processing and/or post-processing metrology data is supplied to process controllers for the tools. Operating recipe parameters, such as processing time, are calculated by the process controllers based on the performance model and the metrology information to attempt to achieve post-processing results as close to a target value as possible. Reducing variation in this manner leads to increased throughput, reduced cost, higher device performance, etc., all of which equate to increased profitability.
Target values for the various processes performed are generally based on design values for the devices being fabricated. For example, a particular process layer may have a target thickness. Operating recipes for deposition tools and/or polishing tools may be automatically controlled to reduce variation about the target thickness. In another example, the critical dimensions of a transistor gate electrode may have an associated target value. The operating recipes of photolithography tools and/or etch tools may be automatically controlled to achieve the target critical dimensions.
In some cases, electrical measurements that determine the performance of the fabricated devices are not conducted until relatively late in the fabrication process, and sometimes not until the final test stage. This lag between the fabrication of the devices and the measurement of their performance characteristics makes it difficult to automatically control the fabrication processes to achieve the performance goals.
Typically, the electrical performance characteristics (e.g., speed, contact resistance, power consumption, etc.) of the devices manufactured are indirectly controlled by controlling the physical characteristics of the devices based on the design values determined for the dimensions and materials for the features. Variations in the actual device characteristics from the target values cause corresponding variation in the electrical performance characteristics. In some cases, a plurality of sources of variation may combine in an additive fashion to cause the electrical performance characteristics of the completed devices to be degraded or entirely unacceptable.
Typically, there may be more than one set of design or target values that can be used to achieve a particular electrical performance characteristic goal. However, because an indirect method of controlling the electrical performance characteristics is employed, the target values are typically static. In some situations, one or more of the fabrication processes may have difficulty reliably meeting its target. Various factors, such as tool cleanliness, age of consumable items, etc., can affect the performance and controllability of a tool. This variation from target deleteriously affects the electrical performance characteristics of the completed devices in a manner that is not readily accounted for by indirect control.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.